History and Lore / Rasha's Sacrifice
A long time ago, long before Moon divided the worlds (or maybe not so long after all) Moon grew large in the belly and it was clear that she would have a child. None knew who the father was if there was one at all, though Anansi the Spider has several stories that mention a father (yet who knows if any of them are true, such is the way of stories). Regardless, the Oathmother was with child and in her slow state her enemies licked their lips and sharpened their knives. Gods and demons alike saw an opportunity to rid themselves of the Moon and steal her power and they began to plot their wicked schemes. So the Oathmother sought a quiet place where she could rest and hide, and her chosen ones, the children of Wolf, travelled with her to protect her from danger. And it was as they travelled through the deepest of woods that they found Rasha the Deer. In those times the Deer was the mightiest of all Hunter Spirits. She had mighty claws and sharp fangs to tear into her foes and her hide and tail were covered in thick fur to keep her warm and safe from attacks from enemies. Lion and Bear alike made way for her as she stalked the land for prey, for they feared her terribly. So when she stepped onto the path before them, the children of Wolf became afraid. Yet they were courageous for all their fear and refused to let it cower them for they had a duty to protect the Oathmother. “Who enters my lair?” rumbled the voice of the Deer. And so the Oathmother showed herself to Rasha, and the Deer bowed her great head in deference. “I know a safe place where you may have your child,” said Rasha and she led away into the woods to her hidden home. It was indeed safe and warm and comfortable and the Oathmother laid down. But before long her enemies came to the woods, searching and slaying and burning, and if not opposed they would find the hidden place soon enough. So Rasha said, “I will drive these threats away for you, Oathmother!” But the Oathmother shook her head and said, “I see the many threads of fate and it is not your place to fight my battles, Rasha. That task is for Wolf’s children. I need you beside me.” So Rasha stayed with the Oathmother and tended to her while Wolf’s children went out to fight. But before long they returned, bloody and shivering and met Rasha at the entrance to her den. And Rasha said, “Hush! For the Oathmother rests. Why are you so bloody, children of Wolf?” And Wolf’s children said, “The Oathmother’s enemies are very powerful. They have driven us back with winter winds and sharp weapons. We have no defense against them.” So Rasha nodded and said, “You must succeed in your task. Take my fur and my fluffy tail. They will protect you while I care for the Oathmother.” So Wolf’s children took Rasha’s gift and were able to stand against the enemies of the Oathmother. Some time later, the child inside the Oathmother began to move and Moon was unable to walk. But Wolf’s children returned once more, battered and bruised, to the entrance of the den. And Rasha said, “Hush! For the Oathmother nears her time. Why are you so injured, children of Wolf?” And Wolf’s children said, “The Oathmother’s enemies are cunning. They have made armour to protect themselves and we cannot harm them.” So Rasha nodded and said, “Then take my claws and fangs to slay your enemies. I will stay and care for the Oathmother while you do your duty.” So Wolf’s children took Rasha’s gift and were able to slay their enemies. Now came the time when the Oathmother began her labour and her enemies heard her cries and attacked more aggressively than ever. And though Wolf’s children fought valiantly they were soon pushed back to Rasha’s den. And Rasha said, “Wolf’s children! You are needed more than ever now! Why is your skill failing us now?” And Wolf’s children said, “We have fought and run for many weeks without rest and our strength is failing us.” And Rasha saw it was so. “Very well,” she said. “Then take my flesh and eat of it so that you may regain your strength.” So Wolf’s children ate Rasha’s flesh and became strong. They fell upon the Oathmother’s enemies and sent them away screaming. And so the Oathmother gave birth to her child as Rasha lay dying beside her. As Moon lifted the child to her breast she laid a hand on Rasha’s head. “Stand, Rasha, noblest of beasts,” she said. “You have sacrificed all to aid the children of Wolf and so shall you always do. But your sacrifice will not be forgotten. Though you can no longer hunt, you can still guide. So shall you watch and guide my children, both of my blood and of my choosing. And so that others will remember your dignity I will make for you a crown that your sons may wear as a symbol of your greatness.” And so it was. And is to this day.